1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of phonograph record accessories, and more particularly relates to devices for replaying and protecting phonograph records on an automatic record changer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of a prtoective disc to separate phonograph records played on an automatic record changer has been disclosed in the prior art. Additionally, a method for replaying a record using a disc as a record substitute is also to be found in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,536, Mauerhoff, reveals a very thin deformable disc with an outer annular cushion. In use, the weight of the record stack presses the thin center of the disc in close contact with a record atop it so that the release mechanism allows both disc and record to pass during each change cycle. The thicker cushion portion protects the record from other records atop it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,943, O'Brian, discloses a method for operating an automatic phonograph in which a small diameter disc of record thickness is used as a substitute record to drop on to the turntable and cause the replay of the record directly below it. Alternatively, as revealed in the same patent, a disc of greater than record thickness is used to block the spindle release lever and continuously replay the record already on the turntable. The device disclosed herein presents an improvement in the art as defined by the above described patents.